A solid-state drive (SSD) is a data storage device that uses integrated circuit assemblies as memory to store data persistently. SSD technology uses electronic interfaces compatible with traditional block input/output (I/O) hard disk drives. SSDs do not employ any moving mechanical components, which distinguishes them from traditional magnetic disks such as hard disk drives (HDDs) or floppy disks, which are electromechanical devices containing spinning disks and movable read/write heads. Compared with electromechanical disks, SSDs are typically less susceptible to physical shock, are silent, and have lower access time and latency, however, the high manufacturing cost thereof prevents the widespread of the SSD.
Usually, the SSD is mainly composed of three main components, such as housing, PCB having chips sealed thereon and the connecting port. Please refer to the U.S. Pat. No. 8,213,182 (hereinafter called as '182), it discloses a housing case having an electronic circuit board, which includes: a lower case portion which internally houses a circuit board for mounting electronic components; and an upper case portion which is externally fitted to the lower case portion to form a box-like member. More specifically, the '182 discloses a screw free SSD housing that can be easily assembled and disassembled.
However, apart from the screw free SSD housing design, a need exists that some of the manufacturer may wants to prevent the consumer to disassemble the housing without the authorization thereof. Accordingly, a need of a low cost, simple design hosing capable of prevent the unauthorized disassembly of the consumer exists.